


То, о чём никто не узнает

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с кинков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, о чём никто не узнает

Ночи стояли жаркие. Тоширо лежал на своём футоне в общей комнате, смотрел в тёмный потолок и думал о том, что хочет спать. За день он устал до того состояния, когда вырубаешься, едва коснувшись головой подушки, но из-за духоты сон не шёл. Рядом шумно сопел Харада, с другой стороны тихо зудел Сайто, время от времени тишину комнаты нарушал звонкий шлепок – кто-то прихлопывал комара ладонью.  
Тоширо повернулся на бок, посмотрел в сторону раздвинутых створок сёдзи – в ночном саду стрекотали цикады. Он бы лучше сидел сейчас на энгава, любовался луной, слушал этот неумолчный стрёкот, только не один, конечно – с Кондо-саном. Закрыв глаза, он попытался представить себе это, но мощная фигура Кондо-сана расплывалась перед глазами, а вместо неё воображение рисовало совсем другую – хрупкую и миниатюрную фигурку.   
Тоширо устал за день, он хотел спать, но он легко променял бы сон на то, чтобы сидеть сейчас на энгава с Мицубой. 

Это случилось два дня назад – Мицуба предложила ему вместе полюбоваться луной. Тоширо зажмурился ещё сильнее, вспоминая.  
Они сидели рядом, Мицуба смотрела вверх, на луну, и её шея казалась такой тонкой и белой, что глаз не отвести. Тоширо и не отводил – смотрел во все глаза: на её шею, на мягкий, словно прозрачный профиль, на волосы, в свете луны казавшиеся серебристыми.  
– Ради таких ночей можно и потерпеть дневную жару, правда? – сказала Мицуба.  
Тоширо промычал что-то невнятное – в горле пересохло, и он не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Наверное, он выглядел ужасно глупо в тот момент, но Мицуба только улыбнулась, такой милой и светлой улыбкой, что он забыл, как дышать.  
Тоширо стиснул зубы, резко выдыхая, и сунул руку между ног, отодвинул фундоши, сжал член в кулаке.   
Мицуба снова отвернулась, а он всё смотрел и смотрел на неё, отчаянно краснея и не зная, как себя вести. В конце концов, он промямлил что-то про раннюю тренировку и позорно сбежал. Сейчас он, конечно, жалел об этом. Сейчас он точно знал, что нужно было делать.   
Тоширо провёл рукой по напрягшемуся члену и начал представлять.  
Для начала он сел бы поближе к Мицубе – так, чтобы почти касаться её плеча – а потом опёрся бы рукой о настил рядом с её рукой. А потом… потом он накрыл бы её ладонь своей ладонью.   
Тоширо уткнулся лицом в подушку и чаще задвигал кулаком. Он почти физически ощущал это – маленькая тёплая ладонь, тонкие, нежные пальчики под его грубыми, обмотанными пластырем пальцами.  
Если бы Мицуба не отдёрнула руку… конечно же, не отдёрнула. В его воображении Мицуба поворачивалась к нему с улыбкой, смотрела доверчиво и открыто – ждала. И вот тогда он бы обнял её свободной рукой за плечи, привлёк к себе, такую маленькую и стройную, пахнущую цветами и ночной свежестью, и поцеловал бы.  
Он представил, как мягкие губы раскрываются навстречу его губам, как горячий язык касается его языка, и кончил.  
Тоширо вздрогнул всем телом, вцепился зубами в подушку, гася вскрик, замер, напрягая мышцы, чувствуя, как в ладонь толчками выплёскивается сперма. Сразу же навалилась сонливость – он едва обтёрся простынёй и тут же заснул.

Утром Тоширо встал раньше всех, чтобы застирать простыню. Ночное удовольствие было резким и горячим, сильным, но угрызения совести – ещё сильнее. Он ожесточённо возил камнем по ткани, чувствуя ненависть к себе и ко всему живому. Мицуба доверяла ему, считала другом, и чем он её отблагодарил? Если она когда-нибудь узнает… Тоширо помотал головой. Нет, Мицуба не должна узнать. Никогда. Ни за что.  
– Доброе утро, Тоширо-сан.  
Он вскинулся, чувствуя себя пойманным на месте преступления – в соседнем дворе Мицуба вешала на верёвку бельё.  
– Вы сегодня ни свет ни заря, – сказала она с улыбкой. – Опять ранняя тренировка?  
Кровь прилила к щекам, и Тоширо наклонил голову ниже, пряча лицо.  
– Доброе утро, – пробормотал он.  
Смотреть ей в глаза после того, что было ночью, казалось невозможным.  
– А я собираюсь на почту, – продолжила Мицуба, не подозревая о его терзаниях. – Выйду заранее, чтобы успеть до жары.   
Она замолчала, словно ждала чего-то. Тоширо подумал, как хорошо было бы пойти с ней: идти рядом, иногда касаясь её рукава, посматривать на неё, когда она не видит, может быть, подать руку, чтобы помочь перейти дорогу…   
– Потом в супермаркет зайду, – сказала Мицуба. – Купить вам майонез?  
Тоширо решился.  
– Я-а вспомнил… Мне нужно, нужно… – как назло ничего не приходило в голову. – Зайти в одно место…  
– Отлично, – сказала Мицуба с улыбкой, – тогда давайте сходим вместе. Подождите, я сейчас соберусь.  
Тоширо заморгал, не веря своей удаче. Он быстро закинул простыню на верёвку, обтёр мокрые руки об одежду и поспешил в дом за боккеном.   
Уже на пороге он обернулся и посмотрел в сторону соседнего двора с недоумением. Странно, но Мицуба тоже постирала только одну простыню.

***

Ночи стояли жаркие. Обычно Сого отключался, едва коснувшись подушки головой, но из-за духоты ему не спалось. Мицуба едва дождалась, пока он наконец успокоился и засопел, раскинувшись на футоне.  
Убедившись, что он крепко спит, она ушла в свою комнату, сдвинула створки сёдзи и заперлась. Включила ночник, расстелила футон и наконец достала из-под стола коробку, которую получила сегодня на почте. Лукаво улыбнулась, вспомнив, как Тоширо-сан забрал у неё эту коробку и нёс всю обратную дорогу вместе с сумками. Если бы только он знал, что внутри… Мицуба покачала головой. Нет, он не должен узнать. Никогда. Ни за что.  
Она достала из ящика стола флакон с маслом, потом разделась и села на футон. Привычным движением вскрыла коробку и вытряхнула содержимое наружу. По футону рассыпались разноцветные журналы с броскими названиями «Naked Ken», «Samurai XXX» и «Tonari no Tentacle». Мицуба выбрала новый номер «BushiHot!», равнодушно пролистала глянцевые страницы с фотографиями обнажённых самураев в модельных фундоши и наконец добралась до своей любимой рубрики: «Истории из жизни».  
«Мой первый раз с зеленоглазым демоном» называлась первая история. Мицуба вылила на пальцы немного масла из флакона и предвкушающе облизнулась. Демон лучше был бы синеглазым, но на воображение она никогда не жаловалась.


End file.
